1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in particular, to an electronic device having a push-button switch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a push-button switch assembly for users to operate or control the electronic device. When the push-button is pressed, a switch is activated to carry out a switching operation. When the push-button is released, a restoring mechanism will return the push-button to its initial position. However, users may press the button too hard and too long which can damage the button and associated mechanisms.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.